What could've happend that night?
by samluvbna4eva
Summary: In Helpless What could’ve happened if those men got to Buffy?
1. Chapter 1

_What could've happened that night?_

_Summary: In "Helpless" What could've happened if those men got to Buffy?_

_Characters: Angel, Buffy, Giles, Willow, Oz, Xander, and Joyce. Plus those men._

_Disclaimers only own the character's I make up everything else is from the show._

_By: Samluvbna_

_Buffy was sitting on the floor with Angel in the mansion. She just opened the gift from Angel._

_"Thank you" Buffy says with tears in her eyes._

_"Welcome but what's wrong?" Angel asks with concern._

_"I can't help but think I'm never going to get my strength back" Buffy says looking at him._

_"Buffy look at me even without your strength I'll always love you" Angel says taking her into an embrace._

_"I know that" Buffy says kissing him._

_"Good and never forget that" Angel says pulling her back to look at her._

_"I should get going now" Buffy says getting up._

_"You want me to walk you home" Angel asked helping her put her jacket on._

_"No I can handle myself" Buffy says kissing him._

_"Okay I'll see you tomorrow" Angel says kissing her again._

_"Okay bye" Buffy says walking out of the Mansion._

_As she was walking home Buffy walked by two men._

_"Look well hello pretty lady" The Men says with a smile._

_"Damn she so cute I can smack that ass of heir's" The other man says._

_"Come here little lady" The man says in a deep voice._

_Buffy kept walking until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and saw the men there._

_"Get off of me" Buffy says forcefully._

_"I told you to stop" The man says taking her arm tightly._

_"And I said get off me" Buffy says trying to run._

_"Harry get over here and help me with this pretty lady" The man says taking her arms._

_Harry walked over and took her legs._

_"No let go of me" Buffy screamed while fighting in there arms._

_They didn't let go they just tightened there grip on her and lead her into an alley. They throw her to the ground and ripped her shirt off._

_"God your beautiful pretty lady" Harry says getting on top of her._

_"Somebody help please" Buffy screamed as Harry took her jeans off._

_"Nobody can help you pretty lady" The other man let out ripping her bra off._

_"Somebody help" Buffy screamed again._

_"Shut up" Harry says slapping her and than taking her panties off._

_"Somebody----------------------"Buffy started to say._

_"I said shut up Bitch" Harry pounded into her._

_Angel was in the Mansion passing back and forth. He had a very bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. Angel grabbed his jacket and ran outside he started walking the streets until he heard a scream._

_"Somebody-----------------"Angel ran to the alley and saw two men raping a girl. Out of know where his spidery senses went off. In the pit of his stomach he knew something was wrong with Buffy. Than out of the corner of his eye he saw a spray of blonde hair. Than there was another scream "Somebody help please". This time Angel recognized the voice._

_"Oh my God Buffy" Angel whispered to himself while running up. Angel throws Harry off of her and into the other man._

_"Get the hell off of her" Angel yelled looking at them through blazing eyes. Angel trying to hold his demon in._

_The men tried getting away but Angel stopped them. He punched Harry in the stomach and the other man in the face. The men knocked Angel down and tried to get the upper hand on him. But Angel throws them off. Angel continued to beat the shit out of them until he heard Bones creaking and saw blood pouring from there heads. Angel was about to finish them off when Buffy Said "Angel don't it's not worth it"_

_Angel looked at her still nude, bruised and shaking body. He stopped what he was doing and ran to her. He wrapped her in his jacket and picked her shaking body up. He started walking away and Harry let out "We're not done Bitch"_

_Angel was about to put Buffy down and go after him. But Buffy was clinging to him. And he knew he had to get her to a hospital. Angel started walking towards sunnydale memorial hospital. But he was stopped by Buffy._

_"No please No Hospital" Buffy says still with her head on his shoulder._

_"Buffy you need to get checked out. They might have hurt you" Angel says with pleading eyes._

_"No just take me with you please. I'll go to the hospital tomorrow" Buffy mumbled into his shoulder._

_"Okay" Angel says turning around and heading towards the Mansion._

_They were at the Mansion in 15 minutes. Angel walked into his room and put Buffy down on the bed. He walked over to his closet and took out some sweatpants and a shirt for her to out on. Buffy still didn't move so he got her dressed himself._

_"Buffy is it okay if I take the jacket off so I can put some clothes on you" Angel asks looking down at her._

_All Buffy did was nod her head okay. Angel slowly removed the jacket from her. He put the shirt on her and buttoned it up slowly not to hurt her. He than put the sweat pants on and rolled them up until they fit her. He cleaned her face wounds with a rag. Buffy looked horrible with a split lip and bruising around both eyes. Angel was having a hard time looking at her. His demon was trying to make an appurtenance but he held himself together._

_When Angel finished cleaning her face he put the rag on the nightstand. He looked at her still shaking figure and asked "Do you want me to stay with you?"_

_Buffy just nodded and continued shaking. Angel went to the other side of the bed and got in. He pulled Buffy into his arms and spooned her to him. That was the trigger to it all. Buffy broke down in sobs. Angel tried to sooth her but it didn't work to good._

_"ssshhh Buffy your okay now. I'm not going to let anything happen to you" Angel says rubbing her arms. _

_Buffy just continued sobbing. She couldn't stop thinking about what happened to her. She eventually cried herself to sleep. Angel just held her. He refused to let her go for anything. Buffy was tossing and turning in her sleep. Out of nowhere she jumped up._

_"No" Buffy says jumping to a sitting position._

_"ssshhh it's okay" Angel says pulling her back into his arms._

_She snuggled into him with her head on his chest. She slightly cried herself back to sleep. The next morning Buffy woke up in Angel's arms. She looked up into his face and noticed he fell asleep. She tried togging et up to go to the bathroom but he tightened his grip on her._

_"Bathroom" Was all she said._

_He unthightened his grip on her waist. Buffy slowly stood on wobbly legs and slowly stumbled to the bathroom. Angel saw this and rushed to her side. He guided her to the bathroom and than closed the door so she could have some privacy. When he heard her flush the toilet he opened the door._

_"Are you okay?" Angel asked taking her into his arms._

_"My legs are sore and I feel dirty" Buffy says leaning into him._

_"You wont to take a shower or a bath" Angel asked looking at her._

_"Yes please" Buffy mumbles into his chest._

_"Which one beloved" Angel asked rubbing her arms._

_"Bath please I'm lucky I'm standing now your holding me up" Buffy says looking up at him._

_"Okay" Angel says making her sit down on the toilet seat so he can start the bath for her. He turned the water on and helped her take his cloths off her. He was walking away when her hand reached out and grabbed his arm._

_"Stay" Was all Buffy says with pleading eyes._

_"Okay" Angel says walking back over._

_Buffy got into the water and hissed in pain._

_"You okay" Angel asks with concern._

_"Yeah it stings" Buffy says lying back in the tub._

_Angel slowly took the rag and put soap on it. He scrubbed every part of her body that she let him touch. After he cleaned all the dry blood he put the rag to the side. Angel than took the Shampoo and layered her hair. He rinsed it and than conditioner her hair. At this point the water is a slight pink color from the blood. _

_"You want me to pick you up?" Angel asked grabbing a towel._

_"Yes please" Buffy says clutching her side._

_Angel ducked his arms under the water and slide one under Buffy's legs and one around her back. He picked her up even though he got socked in the process. He sat her down and put her in a rob and than picked her up again. He carried her to his bed and laid her down._

_"I'm taking you to the hospital tonight and there's nothing you can do to stop me" Angel says grabbing a shirt for her._

_She just layer back without protest. Which wasn't normal for her? Angel went over to his dresser to get himself some dry clothes. After he got changed he went back to the bed and took Buffy into his arms._

_"Do you want something to eat?" Angel asked with a slight twinkle in his eyes._

_All she did was shake her head no._

_"Beloved you haven't eaten since yesterday afternoon sometime you have to eat something" Angel says with concern._

_This time Buffy nodded her head yes just to make her love stop worrying._

_"What do you want?" Angel asked looking down at her._

_"Anything" Buffy says leaning up._

_"Okay I'll be right back" Angel says laying her back down and getting up._

_Angel went into the kitchen and made some eggs and toast. He put it on a dish and got a glass of water for her. He walked back into the bedroom and put the food down on the bed. He got in and pulled Buffy up to lean on him. With a shaky hand Buffy picked up the fork and began to eat. She ate what she could which wasn't much. She went to take a sip of water._

_"You going to be okay" Angel says just as there was pounding on the door._

_Angel got up from the bed and tucked Buffy in._

_"Stay here okay" Angel says walking towards the door. _

_He opened the front door just as Giles, Willow, and Xander were going to knock again._

_"Angel have you scene Buffy" Giles asked with concern._

_"She wasn't in school today" Willow also says with concern._

_"What did you know dead boy" Xander asks with a slight smirk._

_"Don't call me that and Buffy is in my room. She had a rough night last night" Angel says looking at them._

_"Dead boy still has his soul. So it couldn't have been that bad" Xander says looking at him._

_"Shut up Xander" Willow says looking at Xander and back to Angel" What happened Angel?"_

_"Last night when she left here she was jumped in an alley by two men. She tried to fight back. but they held her down. They raped her several times. I had a bad feeling so I went out. I found them in the process of...well let's just say they didn't finish. I beat the shit out of them" Angel growled out looking at them._

_"Dear Lord" Giles says wiping his glasses._

_"Why didn't you take her to the hospital" Willow asked with tears in her eyes._

_"She wouldn't let me" Angel says looking down._

_"Where is she" Xander asked through grunted teeth._

_"Lying down. I'm taking her to the hospital when the sun set's" Angel says looking at him._

_"Can we see her" Willow asks through her tears._

_"Go ahead try and talk to her. She won't say anything. Exact nod her head. And we all know that's not Buffy" Angel says looking at her._

_"Thanks" Willow says walking into the bedroom._

_"We really need to get her too the hospital. She could be serenely injured" Giles says calmly._

_"I know" Angel says looking him straight in the eyes._

_As Angel and Giles are talking Willow was walking up to Buffy._

_"Hey Buffy" Willow says smiling through her tears._

_Buffy looked at Willow in her own way saying Hello._

_"I'm so sorry Buffy" Willow says taking her hand._

_Buffy just sat there looking at Willow. Willow looked down at her and saw pain. Buffy was starting to crunch up into a fetal position and cry out in pain._

_"Buffy what's wrong?" Willow asked looking at her._

_Buffy didn't answer. She just curled up into a tighter fetal position._

_"ANGEL, GILES, XANDER get in here quick something's wrong with Buffy" Willow yelled._

_Angel, Giles, and Xander came running into the bedroom. Angel ran over to Buffy and said "Buffy look at me what's wrong?"_

_Buffy looked up at him and whispered "My midsection fells like it's going to explode. Angel it's getting really hard to breathe"_

_"Giles get your car and pull it up as close to the front door as you can" Angel says turning to look at Giles._

_"Okay" Giles says running out of the bedroom door._

_"Why did you tell him to do that?" Xander asked with a weird look._

_"We're taking her into the hospital NOW" Angel says wrapping Buffy in a blanket._

_"No Hospital, No hospital" Buffy mumbled under her breath._

_"We're going to the hospital Buffy now" Angel says picking her up._

_Buffy was in to much pain to fight him. So she just lay in his arms. Angel walked out of the bedroom and prayed that the sun was down far enough for him to get Buffy to the hospital. _

_"Damn it the sun's not far enough down" Angel mumbled to him._

_"Xander come here a second" Angel says through granted teeth. _

_Xander walked over and said "What Dead boy?"_

_"First off don't call me that and second off I need you to carry Buffy to the car. the sun it's too much right now" Angel says._

_"Yeah sure" Xander says moving to take Buffy from Angel._

_"No Angel stays with you" Buffy mumbled clinging to him._

_"ssshhh I'm not going anywhere. I'll meet you in the car okay. I need to go to the car with a blanket over me. The sun's too high" Angel says kissing her forehead._

_"Okay come on Buffster" Xander says gently taking her from Angel's arms._

_Xander bought Buffy to the car and gently put her into the backseat. Xander left the door open and got into the front seat with Giles and Willow. Angel grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around him. He than ran to the door and sprinted into the backseat of the car. Angel kept the blanket on him but not on his head because Giles has tinted windows._

_"Angel" Buffy whimpered._

_"I'm right here okay" Angel says taking her into his arms._

_"It hurts so much" Buffy says clinging to him._

_"Were going to get you some help. Just hold on baby" Angel says kissing her crown._

_Giles drove like a madman to the hospital. When they got there Giles parked the car under the shaded area. In a flash of light Angel was running into the hospital._

_"We need some help over here" Angel says running into the ER._

_"What happened to her sir" A nurse says running up._

_"She was beating and raped. She said her midsection and vegetal area hurts" Angel says in a hurry._

_"Okay we need to get her checked out immodestly" The Nurse says bringing a gurney over to put Buffy down on it._

_As Angel was lowering her down onto the gurney she whimpered and clings to him._

_"No stay with you" Buffy mumbled into his chest._

_"Baby the doctors need to check you out" Angel says gently._

_"Your coming with me or I'm not going" Buffy mumbled._

_Angel looked up at the nurse and said "Okay come on. She needs help now" The nurse says bringing them into an ER room._

_Angel followed the nurse into the room and gently laid Buffy on the bed. When she was on the bed she curled up into a ball. A doctor ran in and began to fell Buffy's midsection and vegetal area._

_"She's very sore and problem bleeding in her uterus. Who ever did this to her messed her up pretty bad" The doctor says looking at Angel._

_Angel was furious and wanted to beat the shit out of the people who did this. Angel turned his attention back to Buffy "Baby I need to go outside a second. Tell Giles, Xander, and Willow what's going on."_

_"No please stay" Buffy says grabbing his arm._

_"Baby I'll be right outside if you need me send the nurse okay" Angel says kissing her forehead and walking out of the room._

_Angel walked out into the hallway to see Giles, Willow, and Xander standing there in fear._

_"How is she?" Willow asks with tears in her eyes._

_"She is very sore and problem bleeding in her uterus. At least that's what the doctor said." Angel says looking at them._

_"that son of bitches really hurt her" Xander says a little pissed._

_"Did they say if she was Pregnant or Not?" Giles says sternly._

_"I don't know they were still checking her when I walked out to tell you guys what's going on. She didn't want me to leave her" Angel says looking at Giles._

_"There problem testing her right now. And patching her up" Giles says with a look to the door._

_"Your problem right. I promised her I'd come right back. Somebody calls her mom" Angel says walking away._

_Back in the hospital room the doctor's were just finishing with Buffy. She was scared out of her mind. Shacking with fear. The doctor left the room just as Angel was about to walk in._

_"Can I talk to you a second" The doctor asks pulling Angel out of the room._

_Angel followed the doctor out into the hallway and waited for the doctor to talk._

_"Buffy is still bleeding vaginally but we found something else. We are required by law to do a pregnancy test. Even if it only happened a day ago." The doctor says flatly._

_"What are you trying to say" Angel asks with concern._

_"I'm saying that through all this Chas Buffy got pregnant" The doctor says slowly._

_"Is the baby okay" Angel asks with tears in his eyes._

_"For now Buffy's born through a lot of stress. She might loss the baby" The doctor says flatly._

_"Did you tell her yet?" Angel asked looking at the doctor._

_"Not yet. She's to scare and tired. Her problem wouldn't believe me" The doctor says with a slight smirk._

_"Okay thank you" Angel says walking back towards Buffy's room._

_Back in the waiting room Giles just got off the phone with Joyce Summers._

_"Is Mrs.'s summers on her way" Willow asks looking up at Giles._

_"Yes She'll be here in 10 minutes" Giles says sitting down._

_"Okay I hope Buffy's doing okay in there" Xander says sitting down._

_"Me too" Giles says slowly._

_Back in the hospital room. Buffy was curled up on her side crying lightly. Angel walked in and slowly closed the door. Angel walked over to the bed as Buffy whispered "You hate me don't you"_

_"Buffy I love you and nothing will ever change that" Angel says taking her hand in his._

_"Even if I'm having another bastard's kid. Angel I'm not killing an innocent life. Even if it was conceived by rape" Buffy says with tears in her eyes._

_"Buffy I'll love this child as if it wads my own. I could never hate you" Angel says gently trying to claim her down._

_"I Love you too" Buffy says crying still._

_"ssshhh it's all going to b okay" Angel says taking her into his arms._

_"Please don't leave me" Buffy says clinging to him._

_"I'm not going anywhere unless someone opens the curtains" Angel says lying down on the bed with her in his arms._

_A few minutes later Giles, Willow, Xander, and Joyce walked into the room. To see Buffy asleep in Angel's arms clinging to him. _

_Joyce walked over and asked "How is she doing?"_

_"She claimed down alittle" Angel says looking over at them,_

_"I can't believe this happened to my baby" Joyce says walking to the other side of the bed._

_"She's going to be okay" Giles says walking over._

_"Did anybody see who did it?" Joyce asked looking at the group of people._

_"I did. I fought them and than went to help Buffy Mrs. Summers" Angel says quietly not to wake Buffy up._

_"I still can't believe this is happening. I mean Buffy never bothers anyone" Willow says with tears in her eyes._

_"Will it's all going to work out. Will find these bastards and they'll serve there time" Xander says putting an arm around her._

_"Yeah I know" Willow says leaning into him._

_Giles turned his attention back to Joyce and Angel "Did the doctor do the pregnancy test?"_

_"Yeah. They had to by law" Angel says looking at him._

_"What were the results" Giles asks questionably._

_"She's pregnant" Angel says softly._

_"Oh My God. My baby is having a baby. Well she can abort the baby. Or put it up for adoption..." Joyce started to say but was cut off by Buffy._

_"I'm keeping the baby. This baby might have been made by these bastards but I'm not killing or giving away an innocent life" Buffy says tears rolling down her face._

_"ssshhh baby claim down" Angel says rubbing her back._

_"Buffy you sure you want to do this" Joyce asked gently._

_"More than sure mom" Buffy whimpered out._

_"Okay than I'll back you up on your choice" Joyce says grabbing her daughter's hand._

_"We all are here for you Buffy" Giles says looking down at his slayer._

_"I know and I really don't want that to ever change" Buffy says slowly looking around._

_"It's not baby. Now get some rest okay" Angel says rubbing her arm._

_"Will see you tomorrow Buffeter" Xander says waving and walking towards the door._

_"Okay bye everybody" Buffy mumbled falling asleep in Angel's arms._

_Joyce watched everybody leave and turned back to Angel "You going to stay with her?"_

_"I'm not leaving her" Angel says gently not to wake Buffy up._

_"Okay well if you or she needs anything Just calls me" Joyce says heading towards the door._

_"Okay" Angel says watching her go._

* * *

_A/N: Tell me what you think? If I should continue it._


	2. Chapter 2

Through out the weeks Buffy moved in with Angel. Even though Joyce didn't really liked the idea. Buffy was still bruised and slightly sore but was doing better than when it first happened. She was about a month along with the pregnancy and everything was going okay so far. Buffy couldn't even go to the bathroom without Angel being at her side. He was being the over protective boyfriend. And at times it got annoying. But she knew it was for the best. Buffy still had to go to school through protests from Angel and Joyce. But Snyder was being a little troll. He said she is to stay in school until she starts to show or she will be expelled. Snyder really didn't like Buffy and it was the same right back.

It was a Friday morning and Buffy had an hour before she had to be at school. Angel was still sleeping and holding Buffy tightly up against his chest. It was the same position every night. Angel couldn't sleep without her in his arms. Buffy began to slowly make her way out of the bed but Angel only tightened his grip on her.

"I got to go to school" Buffy said looking down at him.

"Don't care" Angel mumbled and pulled her back down and into his arms.

"I need to get through these next few months or I'm screwed" Buffy says smirking,

"Fine but if something happens just go to the Library. Even if Snyder tells you different" Angel says kissing her.

"Okay" Buffy says kissing him back,

Angel let her go and she got out of the bed. She walked into the bathroom and started the shower. Buffy took her PJ's off and put them into the hamper and than stepped into the shower. She slowly washed herself being careful of the still sore spots. She hated the way she had to be treated and act around others. She tried to act strong but on the inside this rape was getting to her. She loved this child inside of her already but didn't love the way it was conceived. She finished washing up and than shut the shower off. She got out with a sigh and dressed for school. When she walked out of the shower Buffy smelled pancakes being made and walked into the kitchen.

She could never get used to Angel being all domestic. She walked over and wrapped her small arms around his midsection. He turned in her arms and kissed her gently on the lips "You ready to leave?"

"I'm eating and than mom should be here to pick me up" Buffy says leaning into his chest.

"Okay well let's get you two feed than" Angel says making a plate of pancakes and than got her a glass of orange juice.

Buffy sat down at the table and began to eat the pancakes. Angel stood off to the side drinking a mug of blood. He still didn't fell comfortable drinking in front of Buffy. He had to though cause once the baby was there he has to drink in front of them. And eventually tell the baby what he is. Just as he finished his mug there was a knock at the door,

"I'll get it. It's probley Joyce" Angel says walking towards the door.

He went and opened the door to let Joyce inside "Is she ready?"

"She's just finishing eating" Angel says closing the door.

"How has she been?" Joyce asked sitting in the living room.

"She's getting better but still is scared to be alone for to long. I don't know if she'll ever be able to move on" Angel says calmly.

"That is why we're here to help her" Joyce says as Buffy came walking out of the kitchen.

"Hey mom" Buffy says walking over and wrapping her arms around Angel.

"Hey you ready to go?" Joyce asked standing up.

"Yeha it's not like I have a choose in the matter" Buffy says kissing Angel gently and than pulling away.

"I'll see you later okay. Stay with Giles until I can come and get you" Angel says looking at her,

"I know" Buffy says kissing him again "I love you".

"Love you too now get out of here before your late again" Angel says smiling at her.

Buffy smirked and than left the mansion with Joyce. She got dropped off and walked straight to the Library. The whole Scooby Gang was already there talking. She walked over and sat down next to Willow.

"Hey Guys" Buffy says sitting down.

"Hey Buffster. How you feeling?" Xander says looking over at her.

"Great Xander really" Buffy says smiling at his concern.

"Buffy are you staying after school today?" Giles asks walking over to the table with a book in his hands.

"Um yeah Mom has to work late and I have to wait for Angel. You're stuck with me" Buffy says smirking.

"Don't act like I don't want you here Buffy because you know it's not true" Giles says glaring.

"Did you study for the chem. test today?" Willow asks talking for the first time.

"We have a test today?" Buffy says sighing. "And when did we know about this?"

"Yeah when did we know about this cause I don't remember hearing about a test?" Xander asks sighing.

"We've known a few days' guys. Shows how much you two pay attention" Willow says shaking her head.

"Yeah just another test to fail" Buffy says leaning her head back against the chair.

"Buffy you know I can help you with studying" Willow says looking over to her friend.

"I know but what's the sense if Snyder is making me drop out in a few months" Buffy says grumpily.

"Okay Buffy but the offer will still stand" Willow says smiling.

"I have to go have a life. See you all later for lunch" Cordelia says walking out of the Library.

Everybody watched Cordy leave and than stood up as well cause the warning bell rang. They all started heading for Chem. The next 40 minutes was hell for Buffy because she had no clue about anything on this test. It was all guessing and no thinking. She'd be surprised if she get's any points. When the end of class came she walked out in a hurry not being in there any longer that necessary.

Willow and Xander ran after her and said "Buffy wait?".

Buffy turned around and waited for them to catch up before saying "I failed that test with a passion."

"Buffy you got to have more faith in yourself" Willow says walking into there next class.

"Hey I failed to but I guess you got sick of telling me the same thing right" Xander says sitting down.

"Your right about that one" Willow says sitting behind him.

The rest of the day went by pretty quickly and when the final class ended everybody started walking to the library. But not before Snyder came walking over "Summers no trouble today I see. You must have done something but didn't get caught. Just like getting pregnant."

Buffy had tears in her eyes with that comment and walked away. Not caring if Snyder suspends her now or kicks her out. She couldn't take his shit anymore. And for once she listened to what Angel said. She walked into the Library and past Giles. Buffy went into his office and closed the door. GLies walked in and sat down next to her "Buffy what happened?"

"Don't want to talk about it just want to go home now" Buffy says lying back on the couch.

Giles walked out of the office and called Angel. On the second ring he picked up "Hello."

"Angel its Giles. Can you get here by sewer fast?" Giles says calmly.

"Why what happened? Is Buffy okay?" Angel asked panicked.

"She's very upset and wants talk to any of us. I think somebody said something to her in the hallway and it got to her. She's crying in my office" Giles says slowly.

"I'm on my way Giles. Just watch her okay" Angel says hanging up.

About 20 minutes later Angel came running through the door and over to Giles" Where is she?"

"In my office. What you do run here?" Giles says looking at him.

"Yeah I did "Angel says walking into the office.

Buffy was still crying on the couch holding her stomach. Angel walked over and bent down in front of her. Buffy opened her eyes and said "What are you doing here the sun's still up?"

"Giles called me. What happened?" Angel says taking her hand "And don't say nothing."

"Snyder that's all I just want to get out of here please" Buffy says wrapping her arms around him.

"Okay but we're making a pit stop first" Angel says taking her into his arms.

"Okay" Buffy says leaning her head onto his shoulder.

Angel walked to Snyder's office and knocked on the door. Snyder yelled "Come in." Angel walked in and left Buffy by the door. He went over to Snyder and grabbed him by the throat.

"Who the hell are you?" Snyder says glaring at Angel.

"Names Angel and if you keep upsetting my girlfriend I'll be doing a lot more than chocking you" Angel says tightening his grip.

"So you're the man who screwed her" Snyder says smirking.

"Say that again and I will kill you" Angel says growling.

Buffy knew Angel was trying to hold his demon in and walked over to him "Angel let him go it's not worth it".

Angel continued growling and glaring at Snyder. He looked like he saw a ghost in front of him that's how pale he was.

"Angel" Buffy says toughing his arm.

Angel throws Snyder back into his seat and said "This is a warning".

Angel and Buffy walked out of the office and took the sewers home. When there Angel made Buffy something to eat and than helped her with her homework. It took a few hours to do so.

* * *

AN: Sorry it took so long. I've been busy. I'll update soon. Tell me what you think though please. 


End file.
